


I'll Bee Your Familiar

by Miss_Snazzy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Epic Bromance, Episode: s08e15 Man's Best Friend with Benefits, Fanart, M/M, Master/Familiar, Slash Goggles, whichever you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Snazzy/pseuds/Miss_Snazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a proposition for Dean.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Bee Your Familiar

[ ](http://s630.beta.photobucket.com/user/Miss_Snazzy/media/Supernatural--Ill-bee-your.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I was going to depict Sam in Castiel's spot (I envisioned Bullwinkle with luxurious hair).  
> However, considering the romantic aspect of the familiar/master relationship we saw in the episode, I decided to go with Castiel.  
> More importantly, though: I couldn't resist the bee thing.
> 
> Photoshop.  
> 2-21-13


End file.
